Recently the clinic coordinators for the Diabetic Retinopathy Vitrectomy Study and the Diabetic Retinopathy Study together with the Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study have been moved from a Detroit location to the William Beaumont Hospital office building where a separate suite is used for screening patients, obtaining visual acuity, performing visual fields and other laboratory studies associated with these clinical trials. This same suite would be utilized for patients entered into the Macular Photocoagulation Study. This allows the clinic coordinators to carry out their procedures in an unhurried, serene atmosphere with other patients in similar studies. The patients are then escorted to an adjacent suite, which is the private practice office of the principal investigators, which is a fully equipped retinal examining facility where the remainder of the ophthalmic examination is carried out and questions regarding treatment, complications, progress, etc., are discussed with the patient and with the clinic coordinator.